villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
It (Stephen King)/Gallery
Images and videos of the nightmarish eldritch fiend known as IT from the extraordinary titular horror novel It by legendary horror writer Stephen King. Gallery Images Novel IT the Clown.jpg|IT in the original novel. IT Erin.jpg|IT/Pennywise, as depicted by artist Erin Wells. The Town of Derry.jpg|Welcome to Derry. Pureevil.png|Pennywise in the drain, luring Georgie in. 47cdccf8_stephen-kings-it-french-covers.jpg|Pennywise as a skeleton. Ritual_of_Chud.jpg|It's true form of The Deadlights. IT the Deadlights.jpg|IT Pennywise.jpg|Mr. Bob Gray/Pennywise the Dancing Clown/IT Pennywise_the_Clown.jpg|"What a nice boat." 1990 miniseries Pennywise as he first appears in the film.png|Pennywise saying Hi. it-georgie.png|Pennywise lures in Georgie, before killing him. Full View of Pennywise the Dancing Clown.png|Full View of Pennywise the Dancing Clown. IT the Skeleton.jpg|It in the form of a Skeleton. Pennywise shower.jpg|Pennywise in the shower, terrifying Eddie. Pennywise.png|Pennywise's evil teeth. It-werewolf.jpeg|It in the form of the werewolf. Pennywise's Picture.jpg|Pennywise in Mike's Book. Pennywise's angry glare.png|Pennywise's angry glare as it comes out of Mike's book. Pennywise Evil Grin.jpg|Pennywise's evil grin. Pennywise the Dancing Clown.png Pennywiseevil.jpg|Pennywise's evil snarl IT with Balloons.jpg|It with balloons. Pennywise 2.png|Pennywise's evil stare. IT relaxes.jpg Silly IT.jpg|Pennywise in the Derry library. MUMMY2.jpeg|It in the form of the mummy. Pennywise's Evil Laugh 2.png|Pennywise laughing evilly. Itspider.jpg Pennywise's_true_form.jpeg|Pennywise's true form (as much as humans can imagine it) of a giant spider. pennywise death.jpg|Pennywise's death by the Losers. Pennywise by willman1701-d5j24qi.jpg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown It_(1990_film).jpg IT-It.jpg Pennywise's_Evil_Laugh.png nec45472-it-1990-pennywise-clothed-8-inch-action-figure-01.1564630273.png 2017 film Pennywisestaresatgeorge.png|Pennywise's Eyes PennywiseluresGeorge.png|Pennywise luring in Georgie... Pennyeatsgeorgie.png|...only to show him its true colors and bite his arm off. Pennywisepullsgeorgiedownthedrain.png|Pennywise emerges from the sewer before grabbing Georgie and pulling him down the drain. It-Water.jpg|Pennywise in the water in Bill's basement; with his reflection noticeable. IT_lady_with_the_flute.png|It assumes the form of Lilith, the deformed flute-player. It_Leper.png|It as the leper. PENNYWISE.png|IT's evil grin. Pennywise_2017_1.png|Pennywise with a balloon. It-Movie-BTS-12.jpg|Pennywise enjoying a good meal. Pennywise-I-Love-Derry.jpg|A bloodied Pennywise before killing Patrick. Pennywise-Projector-Smile.jpg|Pennywise in the projector, smiling unnervingly. It-Projector-Scare.png|Pennywise in the infamous projector jump scare. It-photobomb.jpg|Pennywise's Evil Smile and Crazy Sharp Teeth as it emerges from the projector screen. Pennywisestare.png|Pennywise's evil stare as it tries to kill the Losers gang. It-Horror.jpg|Pennywise in the clown room. Itpennywisecu_huge.jpg|Pennywise before chasing Richie. It-Fridge.jpg|Pennywise coming out of the refrigerator. Eddie-Tormented.jpg|Pennywise tormenting Eddie to "salt the meat" before eating him. I'm-not-real-enough-for-you.jpg|Pennywise antagonizes Bill before lunging at him and Richie. It-Rebar.jpg|Pennywise with the rebar in his face. It-movie-pennywise.jpg|Pennywise kidnapping Beverly. Dancingclown.gif|Gif of Pennywise dancing, attempting to scare Beverly. itbabytop.png|It attacking Beverly after capturing her. Dead Lights.jpg|Pennywise's true form - The deadlights. It-Bargin.jpg|Pennywise makes a bargain to the losers, telling them if they let him have Bill, they can live. Final Moments.png|Pennywise's face crumbling to dust which shows a silhouette of its true form before being dragged back to its resting place. RAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Pennywise screams as it falls to its underground resting place. Pennywise beconning.jpg|"Well, aren't ya gunna come say hello?" It.jpg|IT IT2017Full.jpg IT2017.jpeg 2019 sequel film It-CH-2.jpg|Pennywise in It Chapter Two. Pennywisehello.jpg It-Hand-Adrian.jpg|Pennywise holding out his hand for Adrian before killing him. It-Dean.jpg|Pennywise terrifying Dean. 3561323-it-final-trailer-2.jpg Pennywise from It Chapter Two.gif Pennywise-Paint.jpg It-Laughing.jpg|Pennywise maniacally laughing. It Chapter Two Pennywise one new from.gif It-Balloons.jpg|Pennywise in the air, tormenting Richie. IT (Pennywise) gets defeated.jpg Pennywise (IT) baby form.jpg Pennywise (IT) baby form close up.jpg The death of Pennywise (IT) part 2.jpg The death of Pennywise (IT) part 3.jpg Miscellaneous It My Little Pony.jpg|It as Pennywise in My Little Pony. funko-pennywise__99848.1479579487.jpg|Pennywise's Funko Pop 1. ITFunko.jpg|Pennywise's Funko Pop 2 Pennywise-the-dancing-clown-costume.jpg Videos Scariest Movie Villains- Pennywise the Clown IT Theme Song (Stephen King) Opening Scene - Stephen King's It (1990) �� HD Stephen King's IT (1990) - Georgie Stephen King's IT (1990) - Pond Scene Stephen King's IT (1990) - Eddie "Shower Scene" Stephen King's IT (1990) - Richie "Werewolf" Scene IT - Pennywise The Clown - In The Sink Drain - You'll Die If You Try IT - Pennywise The Clown Seventh Appearance - I'll Kill you All Stephen King's IT (1990) - Pennywise is defeated IT - Pennywise The Clown Ninth Appearance - Take Your Pick Billy Boy Stephen King's IT (1990) - Richie "Library Scene" IT fridge IT - Pennywise The Clown - Don't You Want It Stephen King "IT" Part 2 Georgie's Death Scene It (2017) Movie Clip IT Pennywise Flute Lady Scares Stanley IT - Eggboy. Stephen kings it 2017 Patrick Hockstetter death scene IT 2017 Leper Scene Beverly Bathroom Scene - IT (2017) movie scene IT - You’ll float too. Pennywise Projector Scene It (2017) Movie Clip Pennywise Richie Clown Scene (it 2017) Pennywise Time To Float - Refrigerator Scene (it 2017) IT (2017) Kill Them All..!!! Scene FHD IT Movie Pennywise dancing full scene IT (2017) Pennywise Attacks Stanley Scene FHD Billy Talks To Georgie Scene (it 2017) IT (2017) - The Losers Club vs Pennywise - Fight Scene (1080p) Villain Pub - Penny For Your Fears IT 2 Trailer (2019) It (Pennywise) Evolution in Movies, TV & Cartoons (2018) Category:Galleries